90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Age of Inheritance
Age of Inheritance is the 2nd episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Plot IT IS MY MONEY – After turning 18, Naomi finds out she can now access the money in her large trust fund, so she decides to throw herself a huge birthday party at the Beverly Hills Beach Club where she hires the Honey Brothers band to perform. Meanwhile, Dixon, Navid, and Teddy decide to take Oscar out for a night on the town, but their party ends when Ivy finds a Facebook photo of a drunk Dixon doing a body shot off a girl. Annie has an instant connection with Charlie, a guy she meets at a coffee shop. Jen is forced to go on bed rest until she delivers the baby and has no choice but to allow Ryan into her life. Elsewhere, Adrianna uses Javier's song book to get back in good favor with the label. Synopsis The episode began with Naomi and Jen with some lawyer discussing Naomi’s impending lottery win aka when she turns 18 and gets her money. Jen tried to sabotage Naomi but failed. Naomi.The seniors at West Beverley High are assigned an advisor. Silver gets paired up with Mr. Cannon. He talks with Silver one on one. He invites Silver over to return her scarf and for her to watch him edit a documentary he's been working on about lions. He talks to Silver about him and Naomi's relationship and how she was obsessed with him. After Silver leaves, he watches video footage of her. Annie stops by Intellgentsia for some coffee and as she walks away and as the klutz that she is, she spills it to some guy. The guy talks to her about theater and about coffee and about dating but Annie declines of course. She has feelings for Liam who’s Naomi’s ex. Adriana calls Silver asking her to take her mind off things.Laurel still hasn’t called her back regarding her new song which is technically Javier’s. Naomi awkwardly interrupts Silver’s conversation.And apologize beacuse she tried to kiss Teddy. Naomi blames it on the goose. The next scene picks up with Jen cue cramps and then cue Ryan. They thought she was having right there and then. She’s two months away from labor so him and Ryan panic as they bring her to the hospital. Jen is actually okay and is not giving birth yet, but her placenta is starting to loosen up. The doctor suggests she needs to rest for two months are the baby is done-so. Jen’s assistant quits. Back at West Bev, Naomi spreads her invitation and while doing so, Liam asks her if she still has feelings for him. Naomi asks if he’s falling for someone else already and Liam says it’s Annie. Naomi then approaches Annie and tells her she can do whatever she wants with Liam. Oscar takes Navid, Dixon and Teddy to some bar. Naomi and Adriana drives by Rodeo Drive, sees Mr Cannon and does a fake run-him-over. Back at the bar, a bunch of girls approach Oscar and the crew. Some butt signing and body shots occur thereafter. Liam planned a romantic date with Annie on the boat he's been staying at over the summer. It turns out that it is not his boat. They have to hide from the police. This is dangerous for Annie especially since she is still on probation. Annie remained gracious on the date Adrian Grenier is performing at Naomi’s 18th birthday party. Wow! Vinnie Chase’s band isn’t actually bad. The guys arrive at Naomi’s party with Ivy bitching at Dixon for the body shot. Annie shows up at Naomi’s party with her Charlie. Teddy and Silver have another fight.Silver and runs to Mr Cannon. Adriana and Annie confront Naomi about the lie. Jen and Ryan takes two step forward as Jen finally signs Ryan’s paternity test. Naomi tries to tell Silver about Mr Cannon. Silver doesn’t buy it. We find out Oscar actually hired the girls at the bar. Annie’s new guy is actually Liam’s brother. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Special Guest Stars :Andrew Vladeck as Himself (The Honey Brothers) :DS Posner as Himself (The Honey Brothers) :Adrian Grenier as Himself (The Honey Brothers) :Dan B. Green as Himself (The Honey Brothers) :Ari Gold as Himself (The Honey Brothers) Recurring cast :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Blair Redford as Oscar :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon :Evan Ross as Charlie Selby Trivia Opening Tagline: Silver Quotes :''Naomi – "I'm 18 and I'm ready for this 17-year old kiddie crap to be behind me"'' :''Naomi – "Suck it Jen! I am rich"'' :''Naomi – "Go get me a glass of water and do not make eye contact with me for the rest of the day"'' :''Mr. Cannon – Everyone needs to hear something nice once in awhile'' :''Silver – Well, I meant it'' :''Naomi – This party signifies the start of my new life'' :''Adrianna – What was wrong with your old life?'' :''Liam – We're good, right?'' :''Naomi – I just turned 18 and inherited a fortune. I'm amazing. I don't know how you are'' Music *"Forget Me Now" by Marisa Cristina *"Help I'm Alive" by Metric *"Go For Miles" by Tight White Jeans *"Hot-N-Fun" by N.E.R.D. *"Moonlight" by The Honey Brothers Photos 0059125008f.jpg 90210-325.jpg 302ivy.jpeg 588751.jpg 90210-age-of-innocence-13.jpeg 0059043050c.jpg a.jpg at-naomis-party.png 302silver.jpeg i.jpg b.jpg lost-in-deep-thought.png f.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3